Let's Call A Truce
by bamonstaystrong
Summary: The gang are in college same age. Caroline and Damon are besties; Bonnie and Stefan are besties Damon and Stefan are half brothers; Same dad, different mom but their parents separated them from each other but haven't talked in 10 years after being separated. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of the story**

 **This is an all human story and I hope you guys like it :)**

Bonnie Bennet looked around her new dorm room at the University of Virginia. It's 8 o'clock and she just finished unpacking her stuff in half of the room. Now she's sitting on her bed looking around waiting for her roommate to come in. After 5 minutes a blonde came bursting in the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes. " She said cheerily while surveying the room. She put her box on the unoccupied bed and put her hands out for Bonnie to shake it.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett!" Bonnie shook her hands and gave her her best smile. Caroline seemed like a very happy person.

"I love that name!" Caroline gushed.

"Thanks. I never really liked my name for some reason." Bonnie said.

"Why not? It's a really beautiful name and that's what it means to."

"I actually didn't know that. Thanks for sharing that with me. So how old are you?"

"19! How about you?"

"18"

"You're so young! Oh my gosh. I've never seen you before this year. Is it your first year here?"

"Yea I was at Florida State University for a year then moved here." Bonnie explained.

"Oh well this is my 2nd year here and I'm known to be a social butterfly. I know anyone who's anyone. There's this local food place I know of that I wanted to check out. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Shouldn't you bring up your boxes first?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Oh shoot. I forgot about that."

Right there a guy came in who was holding two boxes. You couldn't see his face but he was obviously really strong.

"Caroline can you bring your ass downstairs and go get you freaking stuff? I am not your maid."

"I'm sorry Damon; I forgot all about you." Damon put the box on the floor and looked up and scanned the room and spotted the most beautiful caramel skinned women he'd ever seen in his life. She had beautiful green eyes and a kissable bow shaped mouth. He realized that he was staring way longer than intended. Bonnie was mesmerized with the blue eyed man, he had a perfect build and his lips were so pink she felt an urge to just kiss him right then and there. Caroline was looking back and forth between the two of them until she cleared her throat to gather their attention so she could introduce them to each other.

"Bonnie this is my best friend since middle school Damon, and Damon this is Bonnie my new roommate." Caroline said cheerily trying to break through the staring contest. Damon put his hands out to shake it and Bonnie gingerly shook it. They both felt a little zing when they touched and tried to ignore it.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. But you already know that." Bonnie said nervously with a chuckle.

"And you know I'm Damon." He said still shaking her hands and getting lost in her eyes again. Caroline just stood there staring at them once again.

"You guys would make a cute couple you know." Caroline bluntly said .

"What!?" Bonnie and Damon said and both turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"I mean you can't seem to take your eyes off each other and it's just my opinion. And you'll be such a step up from his girlfriend. She's a bitch!" Bonnie immediately pulled her hands away from his like cold water had been splashed in her face.

"We should go get your stuff so we can leave." Bonnie said.

"Hey Caroline is it fine if I invite someone?" Bonnie questioned. She hadn't seen Stefan face to face in months and she really needed him.

"Yea the more the merrier is what I say!"

Bonnie gave Damon one last glance then took her phone out and texted her best friend m.

 _Bonster: Meet in dorm and bring your wallet._

 _Steffy poo:Maybe a hi Stefan or how was ur day Stefan then u could ease up to inviting me out to dinner even though I'm paying._

 _Bonster: I love you;)_

 _Steffy poo: uh huh_

 _Bonster: say it back disrespectful_

 _Steffy poo: I love u too_

 _Bonster: unenthusiastic_

Bonnie looked at her phone for 2 more minutes until Damon came in with some more boxes.

"You gonna help princess?"

"Excuse me."

"Are you going to help princess?" He repeated slowly.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Calm down feisty kitty kat" he said with a smirk. For some reason he felt compelled to tease her. A woman he just met.

"You come in here and start bossing me around like you know me and call me a princess. I'm not a princess." Bonnie said flabbergasted.

"Then what are you Bonica?"

"Bonnie motherfucking Bennett." She stated proudly.

"You know I like feisty women. They're wild in bed." He stated. Bonnie stared at him and wondered what happened to the guy who didn't talk.

"You know you're so much better when you don't talk." She stated sweetly with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Likewise."

"You're the one who freaking started it. I'm an innocent bystander."

"No. You seem uptight if you can't take a joke." He said.

"And you seem like a stupid guy who strives for all the attention of his best friend."

"Oh shut up."

"Awe did I hit home with the little baby who wants all of Caroline's attention?" She said with a fake pout. He just stood there looking at the second woman who actually confronted him head on.

"Damon why do you consistently try to fight with any girl I make friends with?" Caroline asked while walking in carrying the last few boxes.

"Cause some people are fake Caroline and we just gotta kick em to the curb."

"What the hell! Did you just call me fake? Oh you're such a bitch Damon! You're the most infuriating person I've ever met! And I Just met you" Bonnie yelled losing her temper very fast with this man.

"You don't know how to take a joke Judgy." He yelled back.

"Stop with the damn nicknames please. Who are you to call me Judgy? For the last time you don't know me!"

"Bonnie what are you yelling for?" Stefan asked coming into her dorm room. He looked into the room and saw a gorgeous blonde haired girl, his best friend, and his brother. His brother! Stefan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Damon?" Stefan said.

"Stefan?" Damon said while looking at his half brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going here now. I'm surprised Dad didn't tell you."

"Must've slipped his mind. He's getting old." Damon said.

"Wow! Stefan this is the brother you were talking about?" Bonnie said.

"Yea Bonnie this is my brother Damon. I assume you've met."

"Oh we've met alright and let me be the first to say he's not a keeper. Stefan that's my roommate Caroline, Caroline this is Stefan my best friend."

Caroline locked onto his eyes and shook his outstretched hands.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hey." Stefan said while shaking her hands way too long. After a minute he dropped her hands and Caroline felt incomplete without his touch. Stefan went over to his brother and gave him a huge hug.

"I've missed you." Stefan said.

"I've missed you too." Damon said excited to see his little brother again.

"So are you guys twins or something?" Caroline asked not really seeing how they can be twins. Damon didn't divulge a lot to her about his family. Only his mom and dad and the mysterious brother he used to talk about a lot in middle school but one day he stopped.

"No, we have the same father but different mothers." Stefan said.

"Wow and you're the same age basically?" Caroline asked genuinely curious.

"Not basically Care we are, well I'm older by a month." Damon said with a smirk.

"So your dad cheated on your moms?" Caroline asked. Stefan and Damon grimaced and a silence fell over until Bonnie suggested that we all go to that food place Caroline was talking about. They all got up and headed towards a place called The Grill. Its very laid back and a great chill spot. Plus there's a bar which Damon heads to. The rest grab a table and start talking.

"So did you and Bonnie move together?" Caroline started with a different tactic.

"Yea it was better for us to get away from Florida. We didn't go to the same college there though. I went to a community college then transferred here." Stefan said.

"Oh that's cool." Caroline finally bit the bullet and asked the question she's been dying to ask. "Are you guys dating?"

Damon was close by when he saw Bonnie spitting up her drink and laughing.

"Wow Judgy keep your drinks down."

"Shut up Damon and no Caroline we aren't dating. He's my best friend. He's been with me through some pretty hard times." Bonnie said.

"So baby brother where'd you meet this feisty one. She's probably a lot to handle." Damon said with a smirk.

"Oh shut the hell up Damon!"

"You guys just met and you're acting like an old married couple." Stefan said with amusement and watched Bonnie and Damon glare at each other.

"Who would want to be married to this stupid guy. Not I."

"At least I don't judge every little thing Judgy."

"Damon how about you let grown people talk and go play with some little kids." Bonnie said with a wave of her hands.

"Honey I'm 19. I'm older than all of you all." He said with a smirk.

"You certainly don't act like it. Hmmm you have the mind of a 5 year old." Bonnie said.

"Shut up Bennett."

"Fuck you Salvatore!"

"What time?" He asked with a smirk.

Bonnie got up and turned to leave but ran into a hard chest and almost fell unless strong arms didn't catch her.

"Are you ok?" A deep voice asked.

"I'm fine thank you…. for catching me." Bonnie said looking up to the sexy guy who caught her.

"I'm Enzo."

"I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said giving Enzo a smile but the smile disappeared when a voice interrupted their little world.

"And I'm Damon." Damon said while getting in between Bonnie and Enzo.

"Really Damon." Bonnie said while rolling her eyes.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Enzo asked. Bonnie had a horrified expression on while Damon had a grin on his face.

"Oh hell no. I met this disrespectful ass person this afternoon actually. Worst decision of my life by the way." Bonnie said.

"And she's a Judgy little witch by the way wouldn't want to get with that just saying."

"Are you kidding me Damon. Leave me alone you five year old little boy. Just ignore him ok, that's what all of us do you know."

"And would you like to introduce all of us Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Oh haha sorry. This is my new roommate Caroline Forbes and my best friend Stefan Salvatore."

"Hi!" Caroline said.

"Hey." Stefan said.

"Ahem." Damon interrupted.

"Yes little one?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon said.

You guys are brothers? You look nothing alike." Enzo said.

"Same dad, different mom." Damon and Stefan said at that same time.

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yea so I'm getting to know my roommate right now but maybe you wanna hang out sometime?" Bonnie hinted.

"Yea sure put your number and I'll text you." Enzo said handing her his phone. Bonnie put her number in his phone.

"I'll text you."

"Ok." Bonnie said with a smile and a wave.

"Look at Bonnie getting a date on her first day of college." Damon said.

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie said.

"Ok so Bonnie let's get to know each other better and Stefan and Damon can catch up with each other at another table!"

"What!? I wanna annoy my little Bonster still."

"Damon go hang with your brother okay. You guys probably have a lot to catch up in." Caroline said.

"Alright alright, let's go Stefan."

Damon and Stefan went to another table and started talking about the past and their childhood.

"So how's your mom?" Stefan asked.

"Well she's ok. She got married and started a new family. How about your Mom?"

"She's doing good. She's not married or anything; just really focused on accomplishing her dream of becoming the top doctor in the world."

"So she didn't get back together with Dad?"

"Nah she's dating this guy from England or something. She doesn't talk about Dad as much as she did in the past."

"That's cool. So what's your major?"

Stefan and Damon talked about everything and caught up with each others lives while Bonnie and Caroline talked about the basics and easy subjects. After 2 hours they finally stopped talking and decided to back to the dorm. Caroline and Damon walked ahead and Stefan and Bonnie were behind them.

"So how was your conversation with the baby?"

"I don't know why but he only acts childish with you. Maybe he has a crush on you." Stefan teased.

"Shut up!" Bonnie said while blushing at that fact of Damon liking her.

While having this conversation Caroline and Damon were having the same conversation

"So did you guys have a good talk?" Caroline asked.

"Yea we just talked about our moms and the basic catching up stuff."

"That's cool. I have a question. Why do you bother Bonnie so much for?"

"I don't bother her a lot. And she's annoying and uptight and Judgy."

"You just met her. Didn't even give her a chance. I think we're gonna be great roommates."

"I doubt it completely."

"Shut up Damon.

They reached the dorms and went to the respective sides of the dorms. The boys on the right side and the girls on the left.

"Wait you guys live in the same dorm as us?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea. We're not roommates but we are next door from each other on the boys side. So sadly I'll be seeing a lot of you Judgy."

"Ugh I need to sleep. Good night Stefan." Bonnie said and gave him a hug and waited for Caroline.

"Bye Damon. By Stefan" Caroline said while giving Damon and Stefan a hug.

"Bon you're not gonna give me hug?"

"Not if my life depended on it." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Good night ladies." Damon said and went to the boys side of the dorms.

"I'll see you later then Bon?"

"Yea. You coming Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea coming!"

 **So here it is. Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the long ass wait. I really didn't know it'll be almost the freaking New Year. I hope you guys enjoy your new years and keep prospering my lovely fanfic family. And as always thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 2 of Let's Call a Truce. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

 **All Rights Reserved to The Vampire Diaries**

 ***** BEEP BEEP*

Bonnie couldn't stand the alarm that was ringing in her ears anymore. She sat up on her bed and looked at the time. It glaringly read 7:00AM. She glanced over at Caroline and saw her sleeping peacefully through the loud noise. Bonnie took her throw people and threw the pillow straight at Caroline's face. Caroline started to slowly wake up.

"Caroline your alarms been going off for the past half hour and I thought I could ignore it but I really can't. Plus, you have class in like 30 minutes." Bonnie said loudly so Caroline could wake up and listen.

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up." Caroline turned to the other side of her bed and said "Hey wake up you're gonna be late for class." A guy slowly woke up from his sleep. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes, the first day of classes haven't even started yet and she was already hooking up with guys. The guy got off Caroline's bed, he only had boxers on, and started getting dressed. After he got his shit together and left the room.

After the guy left Bonnie looked back over at Caroline but she was already in the bathroom getting ready. Caroline finally finished in the bathroom freshly dressed with her makeup fully on.

"Bonnie do you want to come with me to get some coffee?"

"Yea sure, I can't go back to sleep anyways. By the way, what the hell was that!" Bonnie asked pointing at the closed door.

"Shit I'm sorry about the alarm clock fiasco. I need at least 3 alarms to wake up in the morning. I am not a morning person at all."

"You're good, I was gonna wake up anyways sooner or later to go walk around the campus with Stefan anyways. He actually should be here in a few minutes. But I wasn't talking about the alarm clock. It's the first day and a guy is already sleeping in here. We don't need extra roommates! I assume Stefan and Damon already filled up the spots."

"Oh my bad Bon, that was a ex of mine but it won't ever happen again, I promise! Caroline said with a lot of enthusiasm. "You should probably get dressed now since Stefan is coming."

"I was gonna slip on some leggings and a t shirt. Stefan doesn't deserve my best outfits."

"Well with a fine piece of meat like that I need to put some makeup on and my best outfits."

"You know I have this feeling that a certain someone has a little thing for my best friend."

"Pfft please I just find him cute but don't tell him that ok." Caroline said trying to brush it off smoothly.

"I won't tell him Caroline, I find it cute that you have a crush on him, but that little sleepover with your ex needs to stop. Stefan doesn't do drama and if you actually want to go for him then be yourself as well."

"It won't, it was just a lapse in my judgement and I don't like him, I find Stefan an intriguing person."

"Ok calm down, he's not that interesting." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Caroline said with a smile while rolling her eyes. At the same time there was a knock on their door.

"It's open." Caroline yelled and the door opened.

"Bonnie why is your door unlocked? You know that's not safe." Stefan said while walking right in the room with Damon right behind him.

"Stefan why is he with you?" Bonnie asked with disgust.

"Because my best friend also lives here judgy pants, this is not only your room." Damon said.

"Whatever." Bonnie said while rolling her eyes.

"Who's ready to grab some breakfast?'" Caroline said rushing around the room looking for her other pair of sandals.

"Actually, just give me a second to freshen up then we can go." Bonnie said while heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright but you know I have a class starting soon." Caroline said.

"Hey Care Bear, you know there aren't any classes today right?" Damon asked.

"And what makes you say that?" Caroline asked.

"Because I don't know, it's Sunday." Damon said with a shrug.

"Well shit, I feel stupid." Caroline said while laughing at her mistake. "It's okay. We can still just walk around the campus and look at what buildings our classes are in." Caroline said.

"I mean I was going to do that later today but we could do it after breakfast. Where should we eat at first though?" Bonnie asked.

"Well we could go to the cafeteria." Damon suggested.

"Hmmm that would mean holding a conversation with you for a certain amount of time, so let's go with no." Bonnie said with a forced smile towards Damon.

"Don't want to get to know you either judgy." Damon stated while rolling his eyes.

"How about we just go to this local coffee shop a little off campus?" Stefan suggested.

"Oh that seems cool, we should just do that and explore the things off campus." Caroline said.

"And there we go, we have something to do today." Stefan said while smiling fondly at Caroline. Caroline hid her face quickly to not reveal her blushing face.

The gang started walking until they arrived at a place called Ciahlyn's Coffee Shop. The place wasn't too crowded and they found the perfect spot to sit at that was close to the window and had the perfect lighting. Stefan ordered a simple black coffee, Caroline ordered sweet tea, Damon ordered caramel macchiato and Bonnie ordered cafe mocha. After ordering there was an awkward silence while everyone was just staring away until Caroline and Stefan broke the silence.

"So I heard there's a welcome back party at this frat house tonight. It's an invite only party and it could help us get social on this campus if you guys wanna check it out." Caroline suggested.

"That sounds fun! I'm down to go and Bon I know you can go since you have no Monday classes." Stefan said excitedly.

"Well I won't hear the end of it from you if I don't go so why not." Bonnie said with a shrug. It was better than staying in and doing nothing she thought. "I might even see that cute guy from earlier so you never know what could happen tonight."

"Well it seems like a plan, Care Bear what time does this start?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"Wait, you're going to." Bonnie asked with a look of disgust.

"Of course I'm going, why would I leave my best friend up for grabs by these horny college boys." Damon said bewildered by the thought of Caroline going out by herself.

"Damon I'm capable of protecting myself from dumb boys on this campus you know." Caroline said with a smile.

"I know that but remember what happened last time, not on my fucking watch. Not again Care." Damon said while gripping his mug so strongly with infuriating eyes. I thought he was going to break until Caroline covered his hand with hers.

"Damon, look at me, I'm fine and safe. We're fine, we're safe." Caroline said while Damon looked a lot calmer than before. Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other with a mixture of worry and confusion.

Are you guys ok? Stefan asked after everyone looked visibly calmer.

"Yea, sorry about that, you could say we had a rough ass past." Caroline said with a shrug. "But the party is a block party and it starts around 9:30 pm. So we have the whole day to what we want. How about we order some breakfast and start exploring the campus."

After they ate breakfast they went walking around the campus and in no time it was 8:30 and the girls decided it was time to go get dressed for the block party.

"So do you know what you're gonna wear?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said with a laugh. "I might just go with something stylish and comfortable, you never know who you might see at this party."

Caroline went with a nice floral dress that stopped above her knees with some cute pink heels while Bonnie went with a simple off the shoulder fitted yellow dress with red heels. She decided to let her curls free for the night.

"Damn Bonnie, you look hot!" Caroline exclaimed while looking Bonnie over.

"So do you! I love your dress, it really accents who you are." Bonnie said excitedly.

There was a knock on the door and the guys came in with one hand covering their eyes.

"Is everyone decent?" Stefan asked.

"It's cool if you're not, I love a show." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah we're good, you guys clean up nice by the way." Caroline said with a smile admiring how Stefan sported the polo shirt and some slacks and Damon's all black attire which accented his cerulean eyes.

"You're not that bad yourself Care Bear, and Bonnie boo you look absolutely stunning in the yellow!" Damon said whilst staring hungrily at Bonnie like she was the only girl in the world.

"Wow, would you look at that. Damon actually gives compliments." Bonnie exclaimed with a shy chuckle. "Thanks, Damon. You look decent." She teased and went over to wear her gorgeous best friend was standing and started talking to him while Caroline put the finishing touches to her outfit. In no time they were out the door and on their way to the party.

They arrived at the party and saw everyone dancing and drinking and smoking to Rihanna's "Work" ft Drake, and Bonnie loved every second of it. There were girls grinding on guys, girls grinding on girls, and guys grinding on guys and everyone was just vibing to the music and it was so easy to get comfortable in this environment.

They went to go find drinks and soon enough they found the spiked juice and got some cups and started to drink and vibe with everyone else. After Bonnie's fifth cup of juice she pulled out a fat joint from her clutch and a lighter.

"Whoa Bonnie, you smoke!?" Caroline asked with a surprised face.

"Since I was 16, Stefan was the one who started the whole smoking thing though." Bonnie said with a laugh while Stefan pulled out his personal fat joint and started smoking his jay.

"Well shit, you are indeed the perfect roommate." Caroline said while taking a hit out of the jay Bonnie passed to her. By 12, the gang was crossfaded and vibing in their own little world while the DJ played "It's A Vibe" by 2 Chainz.

Bonnie was dancing and grinding on plenty of guys while Caroline and Stefan were lost in each other at the other side of the party. Damon was on the other side just staring hungrily in Bonnie's direction with jealousy and lust in his bloodshot hooded eyes. Bonnie looked up from her dancing escapades to Damon staring at her and she decided to fuck with him. She grabbed the guy behind her and started to grinding directly on his dick making the guy in front of her moan while she was staring at Damon.

Bonnie knew she was playing a dangerous game but she wanted to fuck with Damon's head and besides she would blame it on how faded and drunk she was. After the song ended Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes burning a hole in her head when she walked back over to the drinks to get another cup until she was interrupted.

"Don't you think you've had enough little witch?" Damon asked perilously while staring at the seductress vixen while sweat was glistening on her skin.

"And who are you? My father?" Bonnie answered with a scoff while pouring her sixth cup of liquor.

"No, just a concerned civilian."

"And why would you be concerned about me? You don't even like me!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You're my best friends roommate for the year and I'm your best friends half brother; so I'm assuming we're gonna have to get along some kind of way. So yes I am concerned that you are going over your limit." Damon admitted.

"Well I see your point with that. We're gonna have to spend a lot of time together and most of those times I'm high as a kite and you still manage to be a buzzkill so yeah we're gonna have to bury the hatchet that you started… by the way." Bonnie said with a teasing smile.

"Well if you weren't being stuck up then maybe, just maybe this little thing wouldn't have started." Damon said with a charming smile that took Bonnie's breath away.

"Woww, so the blame is back on me huh, what happened to being friendly Salvatore?" Bonnie teasingly asked and poked him while doing so.

"Hmmm, friendly Salvatore? Never heard of him." Damon nudged Bonnie's shoulder.

"You almost made me drop my drink you prick!" Bonnie said and started dying laughing.

Damon looked at her incredulously and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You know what prick sounds like?" Bonnie asked while giggling uncontrollably with tears forming in her eyes.

"And what's that?"

"Dick!" Bonnie said and started laughing like crazy. Damon knew she was faded when she said that because that was one of the dumbest jokes he's ever heard but her contagious laugh made him start laughing and now they were just dying laughing in front of the drink section.

After they both caught their breathe

, they were just staring at each other letting the tension rise and rise. With a little glint in both of their eyes and before their intoxicated selves knew it, they were on each other within a second.

Bonnie grabbed his neck and pulled Damon down into her while Damon grabbed his little vixen by her waist and lifted her up and Bonnie wrapped her leg around him. Damon walked them to a secluded area out of the sight of any onlookers while trying to focus on walking straight while Bonnie was attacking his neck with her sinful mouth.

"Bon-." Damon tried to stop her but only a moan came out since Bonnie was sucking the life out of his neck. Damon pressed Bonnie against the wall and started grinding his growing member into her pussy. Bonnie moaned into Damon's mouth at the friction. She wanted this as badly as he does and that drives her more madly in lust with him.

Damon slipped his hands under her shirt and started kneading her nipples with one hand while holding them both steady with the other. Bonnie loved running her hands through his hair, it was unusually soft while Damon gave bonnie a taste of her own medicine and started attacking her neck on both sides.

Bonnie pulled his hair back harshly causing Damon to moan in pleasure and pain. Emerald eyes stared into cerulean eyes and for a moment everything else just disappeared and it was just two unlikely people surprisingly unspokenly are calling a truce. They devour into each other once again until oxygen was physically needed.

"Fuck!" Bonnie said while she felt she definitely needed a new pair of panties. "Ahh, Damon if we don't stop now then we're definitely gonna regret this in the morning."

"Says who?" Damon asked while possessively claiming her swollen lips again with a animalistic growl.

"Hmmmm, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Damonnn." Bonnie said incoherently as Damon slipped his hands in her soaked panties and immediately found her clit while simultaneously playing with her other nipples. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doin-" Bonnie was cut off with a load moan which Damon suppressed by kissing her again. Damon started stretching her with one finger and Bonnie literally was dying of the pleasure that Damon was causing with only one finger.

Bonnie could not handle the overstimulation that Damon was causing and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came undone by Damon's ministration. Bonnie was limp against the wall reveling in the aftershock of her orgasm. As soon as they both caught their breaths bonnie got down on her knees and smirked up at Damon when he looked down at her in utter shock as she unzipped his pants with her teeth.

"Bonnie, I don't thin-" Damon started but was cut off by Bonnie stroking his member in her hands and examining it before she took his tip into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down while Damon was figuring out where to place his hands. Bonnie paused her sinful acts and took Damon's hands and put it on her head to guide her mouth on his dick. Bonnie started gagging on his dick since it was huge as fuck, Bonnie started licking all over his cock, yearning for it to be deep in her core while she went back to sucking him off once again.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Bonnie heard Damon muttering from above her while she went faster while at the same time giving the rest of his length a handjob. Damon tried to push her off but Bonnie sucked all the way down till she could feel the tip of his cock at the back of her throat. After a grunt and a moment later Bonnie felt the warm liquid hit her throat and she moaned in approval and happiness while Damon shuddered into her.

Bonnie got up and stared directly into Damon's eyes and swallowed his cum and opened her mouth to show him that everything was gone.

"You don't know how fucking hot you are, do you?" Damon said before he grabbed her by the waist and drunkenly kissed her again tasting his cum on her and moaning at the thought of her being his and only his.

"I have my moments." Bonnie said with a smile while kissing him back. As soon as they pull apart, the rational part of Bonnie kicked as soon as she realized what she had done. What had they done? This is exactly why Bonnie doesn't smoke and drink at the same time. Her alter ego always gets in the way. What would their best friends think? What's there to even think about. Bonnie's head was pounding by the time Damon pulled her out of her own mind.

"I see the little wheels turning in your head little witch." Damon said while staring down at Bonnie. "What's the problem?"

"We don't like each other." Bonnie exclaimed.

"What happened to calling a truce?" Damon asked smugly.

"Calling a truce doesn't entail us doing sexual favors or some shit like that. You know what, I'm not high enough for this at all. I need another jay." Bonnie said while walking away to find Stefan with Damon close on her tails.

"Wait one second, if we switch this the right way then it could all work in our favor, don't you think?" Damon asked while leisurely walking next to his rushing damsel.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie stopped abruptly and asked skeptically.

"Since we both obviously felt fucking great together, since ya know you were literally putty on my fingers or should I say _finger._ " Damon said quietly in Bonnie's ears which caused her pussy to throb with the thought of Damon fingering her against the wall.

"And what do you propose Salvatore?"

"Friend with benefits?"

"We're not friends though?" Bonnie shooting him a teasing smile.

"You know what I mean." Damon said with a shrug. "Ok, how about this, we're two adults who sneak around sometimes to pleasure each other beyond our wildest dreams."

"You know you weren't even that great." Bonnie said while lying through her teeth.

"Ha, lie again little witch." Damon whispered as he pulled her close to him." So what do you say?"

Bonnie knew it was wrong but it felt so right to just be there wrapped in his embrace and feeling the warmth of someone other than just Stefan. So she did what anyone in this situation did and stepped out of Damon's embrace and started to be the little vixen he keeps on insisting she is.

"Alright, but this is a strictly platonic thing, so don't expect any relationship privileges, and also if we're gonna be fuck buddies I'd rather use the term 'frenefits'." Bonnie said with a laugh while putting her hands out for Damon to shake it.

"I thought we weren't friends." Damon teasingly said while eyeing her hand that she let out.

"Offer end in 3 seconds Salvatore." Bonnie said impatiently.

"Deal but I want to add another condition to it though. No fucking with other people."

"Pftt, Deal." Bonnie said and before she knew it Damon sealed the deal with a soft kiss that made Bonnie question if this really was a good idea but her brain couldn't function when Damon deepened the kiss.

 _Fuck it"_ Bonnie thought, she'll deal with the consequences later.

 _ **What happened to Damon and Caroline in the past? Will the secret frenafits work out for the best? Hopefully no one catches feelings. There is definetly going to be a lot of sneaking around for Bonnie and Damon.**_

 **Well, here it is, I hope you guys like it and leaving a review would honestly be so freaking helpful. Also, shoutout to to all the reviews on the first chater cuz that literally brought me out of my funk. Side Note: my other fanfiction will also be updated very soon, possibly in the next month so keep a look out for that as well. I will try and be more consistent in updating these fanfictions. Constructive criticism is welcome and also (i use also a lot lol, my bad), I am still looking for someone to assist me with my fanfictions. Happy New Years beautiful people! Glow and Grow 2k18!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies, my goals are to update at least twice a month so we'll see how I do. Thank you for the reviews and the comments, I truly appreciate it. If you have any suggestions you can put it in the comments since I really love your ideas, it helps shape the story. Anyways, lemme stop rambling and here is ch. 3.**

"Let's cut to the chase here Bon Bon, you aren't telling me something could either be small or huge since I just started noticing it a while back. And don't even try to deny it because I'm your best friend and I know when something's up and I'm out of the loop." Stefan said while staring at Bonnie across the little booth they occupied at the Ciahlyn's.

Bonnie was shocked but not surprised since she has been hiding something huge for the past few months and she mentally congratulateed herself at how long she kept her relationship with a certain person under wraps for so long.

~ _2 Months Ago~  
"You know what I mean." Damon said with a shrug. "Ok, how about this, we're two adults who sneak around sometimes to pleasure each other beyond our wildest dreams."_

" _You know you weren't even that great." Bonnie said while lying through her teeth._

" _Ha, lie again little witch." Damon whispered as he pulled her close to him." So what do you say?"_

 _Bonnie knew it was wrong but it felt so right to just be there wrapped in his embrace and feeling the warmth of someone other than just Stefan. So she did what anyone in this situation did and stepped out of Damon's embrace and started to be the little vixen he keeps on insisting she is._

" _Alright, but this is a strictly platonic thing, so don't expect any relationship privileges, and also if we're gonna be fuck buddies I'd rather use the term 'frenefits'." Bonnie said with a laugh while putting her hands out for Damon to shake it._

" _I thought we weren't friends." Damon teasingly said while eyeing her hand that she let out._

" _Offer end in 3 seconds Salvatore." Bonnie said impatiently._

" _Deal but I want to add another condition to it though. No fucking with other people."_

" _Pftt, Deal." Bonnie said and before she knew it Damon sealed the deal with a soft kiss that made Bonnie question if this really was a good idea but her brain couldn't function when Damon deepened the kiss._

 _Fuck it" Bonnie thought, she'll deal with the consequences later._

 _~End Flashback~_

"I have no idea what you're talking about Stef." Bonnie said with the most innocent face she could make.

"Ha! You're a shitty ass liar. You know I can get into detective Stefan mode and that will not be pretty, don't you remember the last time you kept a secret from me?" Stefan asked with a mischievous smirk and glint in his eyes. Bonnie rolled her eyes while remembering the time Stefan actually verbally tortured here into spilling the beans about his 16th birthday surprise party.

"Actually, I told you about it as soon as the door opened and everyone yelled surprise. So that doesn't count at all." Bonnie said with a laugh while eating her cupcake with her signature drink; hot chocolate.

"Whatever, I know you're hiding something and I will not rest until I figure out what it is." Stefan said while swinging his fork back and forth and then started eating his slice of coffee cake.

Just as they went back to their meals two other bodies slid into their booths. Caroline gave Bonnie a side hug while Damon slid in next to Stefan. Damon greeted Stefan while Caroline started ordering her usual strawberry shortcake and a coffee; Damon ordered his usual chocolate muffin and a caramel macchiato. This was becoming a regular routine for the gang after everyone finished with their classes for the day and hang out at their regular coffee shop.

"I'll be back." Bonnie said and headed towards the bathroom that is all the way on the other side of the store out of the view from the table. Bonnie went inside the co-ed bathroom and left the door unlocked. For an exact five minutes the door opened and closed and Bonnie was pressed against the recently shut door with Damon automatically attacking her lips like they haven't seen each other in years. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon supported her with grabbing her ass and squeezing. Bonnie could feel her panties becoming wet.

"Ahhh" Bonnie moaned loudly as Damon moved his sinful lips onto her slender neck.

"Shh!" Damon whispered while letting Bonnie's legs down and decided to trap his knees in between her toned thighs. He put his hand loosely over her mouth while his other hand slipped underneath her shirt.

"I see that you chose the option of no bra today." Damon said with a smirk.

"That's not the only thing that I coincidentally forgot to put on." Bonnie said with a seductive wink of her own while she took one of his fingers and stared in his beautiful blue eyes and sucked his finger. Damon could feel the blood rushing to his dick and soon enough he found himself hard as a rock.

"Fuck!" He whispered while grinding against Bonnie's already wet pussy. "You're gonna be the death of me and you know it."

Bonnie stopped sucking his finger and leaned in closely to Damon's ear

"Are you gonna keep talking or would you rather eat me out?" Bonnie said while nibbling his ear. With that Damon completely lost it and in a swift moment he turned Bonnie around and pulled down her shorts and plunged his finger in her sweet, gushing, wet pussy and started fingering her with an inhumane speed while sucking her clit.

"Ohhhh fuckkkkkk" Bonnie hissed quietly while trying to keep her voice in check by biting into her arm.

"You're pussy is so fucking beautiful Bon, you taste so fucking good." Damon groaned while lapping up at her vagina. He started kissing all over her pussy and giving more little love marks on her inner thighs. Damon loved the fact that he had caused all the bruising in Bonnie's flawless skin, well the ones that she let him mark up where no one else could see of course.

"Ahhhh fuck fuck fuck fuck, Damon it's too much, I'm gonna come!" Bonnie whispered while she could feel herself slowly coming to the ecstacy she knew full and well while Damon got up from his spot. Bonnie whined at the loss of the stimulation but quickly prepared herself when she felt his cock in between her wet folds and started thrusting. Bonnie was quickly back in the ecstasy she found herself in earlier and tried to contain her moans.

Damon could feel his end coming soon when he felt his dick engulfed with the heat that was Bonnie's wicked pussy. He knew exactly when Bonnie came since he was close behind as he came right after her. Bonnie slumped against the wall trying to catch her breath while Damon slowly slid his dick back and forth wanting to smear his come on her pussy.

After a ew minutes minutes of recovery Damon cleant up the mess he made while Bonnie fixed her appearance in the mirror. She knew what was going to happen next because the question always comes after they fool around together.

"So when can I ever really fuck your brains out Bonnie, cuz this not being deep inside your sensational pussy is becoming increasingly hard." Damon asked with a smirk while blocking Bonnie's way out the door.

"Damon I say the same thing every time you ask, and it won't change until I decide. And the answer is when I want to fuck **your** brains out." With that Bonnie pushed passed Damon's amused face and headed back to their booth where she saw Caroline and Stefan talking to each other.

"I'm back." Bonnie said with a smile as she slid in the booth. "What're we talking about?"

"Well, Stefan was telling me about how he suspects you are not telling him something and I was talking to him about how I think Damon's hiding someone from me. I always know when Damon is involved with someone but this one is hard case to crack." Caroline said with a smile. "But no worries, I always find out, sooner rather than later."

"Find out about what, Care Bear?" Damon asked as soon as he sat down not knowing of the interrogation that he unknowingly asked for.

"Find about who you're hiding from me, and don't even try to deny it. Your smell is different from the usual so that was clue number 1. But no worries bestie, I'll find out soon. So, how is everyone's classes?" With that Damon was off the hot seat with an inaudible sigh once the topic changed. Damon and Bonnie made eye contact which they try to avoid due to the fact that it's addicting to them. Bonnie broke the eye contact first before they got caught by either best friends.

"Well If only I could muster up the energy to really give a shit about who Damon is hiding." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. Stefan and Caroline started laughing at this point knowing how sarcastic Bonnie loves being.

"Wel Bonica Magica, a certain someone tells me that you are also hiding something from them." Damon said with his legendary smirk while turning to Stefan. "Hmmm, you know brother, I could help on your little discovery of what the little witch is hiding.

Bonnie's eyes widen at the thought of her secret helping her best friend figure out the secret she's been successfully keeping.

 _~What if they actually work together and find about them? I mean nothing really would happen since it's Damon freaking Salvatore. The guy has girls swooning over him just because he flashes a stupid smile. Thinking he can get anyone he wants because of his looks. Well everyone except Bonnie that is.~_

With that last thought Bonnie tuned back into the conversation that was taking place without her.

"Thanks bro, because my little best friend can't hide it forever and soon she'll crack and I will win." Stefan said with a triumphant grin as if he's figured out her secret already.

"It's okay Bon, obviously it's going to be us against them. You'll help me right? Since thing 1 and 2 are helping each other." Caroline said while giving Bonnie her legendary puppy dog eyes. Bonnie knew this was going to end very badly but hey, what's the point of being at college without a few mishaps.

"Hell yes, the boys versus the girls, may the best team win." Bonnie said and with that the girls got up and left the boys at the table.

"This is going to be very disastrous, you know that right?" Caroline asked while walking towards their dorm room.

"And why do you say that?" Bonnie questioned sincerely.

"Because Damon lives for challenges, and loves to win."

"Well, I like to win too, so may the best team win." With that Bonnie opened the door to their room and started collecting her stuff for her study session at the library.

"You getting ready to go to your session?" Caroline asked.

"Yup, I'll try and be back before dinner so we can eat and plan what our strategy is. See you later and don't throw any parties while I'm gone." Bonnie said while walking out the door to get to her tutoring session.

"It was one time!" Caroline yelled.

After Bonnie left, Caroline pulled out her laptop to finish up her essay that was due in two weeks when a knock came on her door and the door swung open to reveal Stefan.

"Hey, did she go to her tutoring session?"

"Yup, so we have the room for 2 hours." Caroline said with a smile.

"Well we could finish what we were talking about before the two lovebirds came back." Stefan offered.

"Or we could do something a little bit more fun." Caroline said. She got up and walked over to where Stefan is.

"And what do you have in mind?" Stefan asked taking a step forward.

"Hmm, let's see." Caroline said while abruptly turning around back to her bed. "We could finish our get to know you game." 

"Care, we played that already, how about you tell me something about your past. Or how you and Damon became best friends. Or why he is so protective of you." Stefan said while walking to her again. He sat on her bed.

"Or, or, or, we discuss how our besr friends are hooking up brhind our backs and they actually thimk they're getting away with it. I think that's a more exciting topic to discuss." Caroline said quickly with a smile.

"Wait! What?" Stefan exclaimed.

 **Hello all, thank you for the positive reviews and i hope this message makes you happy. My goal is to post at least two chapters a month so keep it up with the reviews it really helps. Enjoy!**


End file.
